Reason
by AisuAshy
Summary: He has his reason… Fang reminded himself again and again for the countless of times throughout his entire life. But sometimes, it's just too much. [something short for ep 14. Please watch it first if you haven't]


**Reason**

 **[Took place after BBG ep 14. Please watch it first if you haven't]**

* * *

 _He has his reason…_

Fang reminded himself again and again for the countless of times throughout his entire life. Captain had his reason, he was sure of that. For every order, every scold, every scorn, every harsh word, every rough manner the captain gave him, everything was for his own good. He managed to make himself believe in those words from time to time. It's just business between them, afterall. Their relationship now is no more than a captain and his subordinate, so Fang was used to those treatments.

Though he's not gonna lie, sometimes it's just too much. He envied that boy who always had captain's attention from the start. His eyes would glisten in excitement when it comes to that boy. He won't let anyone interfere with his one on one fights, not even Fang, but didn't seem to mind – heck, even looked thrilled– if it's Boboiboy who did it. Fang knew for sure, that he's not as strong as that earthling. But he just wanted to help, was that so wrong?

He wasn't sure if he's scared or just didn't want to see him. His heart was filled with anxiety on his way to pick him up. He's not sure if his captain wanted to see him or not, probably the latter. Like an answer to his ponder, he was welcomed with a shout on his face. He's not mad, not even a bit. Because he knew, captain had his reason.

He was clueless. He felt useless and worthless back then. When everyone urged him to help his brother, he hesitated. He knew, captain hated being interfered. He was always told to do as ordered, not to speak out of permission, and to stay out of his captain's way. He obeyed those rules most of the time and unfortunately, this time was not one of those. He disobeyed his captain and went out all the way to help him. His hand was shaking, he couldn't stand firm on the ground, he couldn't concentrate, a mistake he shouldn't have done while disobeying his captain's order. He messed up. In the end, captain was the one who protect him again. He felt useless. Even though the impact didn't kill him, it's enough to make bruises and cuts here and there.

"Are… are you all right, Fang?" said the boy who hurriedly ran to his side when Juggernaut slammed him into the ground.

All Fang managed to say was, "It hurts."

It hurts. Not just the cuts or the bruises on his body, but also his pride. He disobeyed his captain only to fail again. He was ashamed. A shout of disappointment echoed through his ear.

"I told you to stay out of the way!", he said.

So, for the rest of the battle, all he could do was watch. He watched how that boy managed to beat the enemy again once and for all. It's always like that. In the end no matter what, Boboiboy was always the one who saved the day. Because of that, he got praises from captain. Captain smiled. He rarely showed his smile to anyone and yet, this boy managed to get his smile again. He felt jealous and disappointed of himself. What was he thinking? He can't even protect himself, let alone his brother! Pathetic.

Still, he tried. He tried his best to be of use for his captain and yet, he never got his acknowledgment. When Boboiboy tried to help, he got praises contrast to what Fang got. It's not fair. Was his captain truly looking down on him? Or maybe he's just downright despise him? Fang knew, he had his reason. But it's just too much.

Some days he just wanted to cry and say that it's not okay. He wanted to hit his brother on the shoulder and sulk all day. He just wanted to go back to the day where they're still family. Whenever that was exactly, Fang didn't remember. Maybe those good times was just a figment of his imagination, who knows? The point is, sometime he missed it. He missed the love and affection from a family.

However, the past is in the past. He could no longer change the fact that he's the subordinate of his own brother. He must accept that fact. So, Fang continued on each and every day with those thoughts. Captain had his reason. But sometimes, it's just so hard to hold back a tear, you know?

"You disobeyed me, private," a low gnarl came out from captain's mouth.

"I'm sorry, captain."

"I told you again and again, do not interfere unless I told you."

"I apologize."

"Don't ever do that again, is that clear?"

All Fang managed to do was a short nod. He looked intensely at the large screen in front of him, pretending to be concentrated on steering the ship. He gripped the steer hard, ignoring the pain it caused. Captain got up from his seat and came to his own. He felt nervous. Was captain going to give him a punishment?

"Put the ship on autopilot," he ordered.

Fang paused for a second and shot a confused look on his captain, "pardon?"

"You heard me. Put the ship on autopilot. You're hurt, let me tend your wounds," he said folding his arm.

Fang let out an awkward laugh and scratch his neck.

"I-it's okay. It's just a scratch. I can do it myself once you're off."

"It's an order, private," he answered with a stern tone.

Fang couldn't say no to that. He replied with a short, "yes, sir."

He put the ship on autopilot and turned his chair around so he could face his captain. The taller male got the aid kit from one of the nearest shelf and push his chair to be closer to Fang's. For a while, they sit there in silence. The oldest of the two carefully tended the wound of the youngest. They didn't say a word, even until they managed to reach their destination.

Captain got up and Fang followed to see him off. When they've reached the spot where Fang came to pick him up, he halted and turned around to Fang.

"I'm off, then. Please tell that earth boy that he's welcome to spar with me anytime, "he said with an amused tone, "And for you, train harder. You still got a long way to go. Know your boundaries, don't push yourself too hard. Know when you can't win a fight and back off. Don't hurt yourself, it will cause trouble for people around you."

Fang just nodded. With that, captain turn around again to leave but once again he halted.

"Oh, and one more,"

The tallest male turned around and put his hand on Fang's head.

He patted it lightly and said, "great job, Pang."

Fang was taken aback by his brother's gesture. He was at lost for words. When his brother had turned away and leave, he saluted and said with a loud voice full of pride.

"Thank you, captain!"

 _Truly, Kaizo has his reason._

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **[Something short for episode 14~ Written in English just because.]**

 **Seriously, Fang needs some love... If you've watched the latest episode you can see how vulnerable he is in that episode. Poor guy... You're too much, Kaizo. But I believe he has his reason for treating Fang like that... Maybe he just didn't want Fang to get hurt? Well, we'll just have to see. No seriously, please be kind to Fang... That kid has it rough**

 **I actually had this translated to Indonesian, I was planning to post it alongside, but it's not that good lol... I think my Indonesian vocabulary is really limited... lol I'm sorry**


End file.
